It started with an adventure to the other side
by TheFoxThatTrots
Summary: Gazzy just wanted to see what was beyond his knowing, all it took was timing and opening a door. But what if that mistake caused a bunch of chaos? What if 3 mysterious new kids help them out of it? What new drama will be found? Slight ooc-ness. T just in case. There will be FAX! later...
1. The start

**Ok, well I got this idea from a dream, (That's how I thought of Melody's Song.)And no, I wasn't high; I know weird, BUT DYLAN BEATED UP FANG AND FANG DIDN'T EVEN FIGHT BACK AND YOU ARE CALLING ME CRAZY?! Sorry random outburst there, BUT it's here. It started out with an adventure to the other side.**

"Great, now I'm stuck here with the rest of the flock. And now being glared by them, well mostly Max. And it was because of the stupid seniors. It was just a prank, a little prank." I thought.

We've gotten out of many things now, the School, actual school, a Mickey D's, and even a mall! But Max is the one that wants us under the radar, even though everyone knows us for what we are. In fact Iggy has gotten 15 phone numbers from girls THIS WEEK!

"Actually 16" Angel said, thinking to me. "Tessa may be 17."

Alright! I get it Angel.

"You're just jealous that your crush a.k.a the new girl may not like you back."

A light pink tinted my cheeks.

"Am not!" I yelled at her.

"Are too!" She said back.

"Am not!"

"Are too!

"Am not!

"Am not!"

"Are too! Ugh!" I hate her when she does that! Oh wait? You must be confused. Hi I'm Gazzy.

"Idiot! I think they know you!" Angel thinks to me.

Hold on, let me rewind this.

_Rewinds…_

Ok, a little more…

_Rewinds faster…_

You went right through it.

_Goes farther…_

EWW! WHEN DID FANG DO THAT?

_Really far…_

Please just stop it.

Stops at a pic of baby gasman…

Wow, even as a baby I was hot! God, I've spent too much time with Iggy. Just stop it here please.

_Fast forwards then stops…_

Great, let's start here.

_Bring!_

Finally, time to bust out of school.


	2. they grow up so fast

**Ok, here I am, whether you want me dead or not. Sorry it took a while, I had to go to the doctors AGAIN. Because of my stupid knee, I limp. It doesn't hurt so much, but I fall, a lot. The fail counter is up to, I'm telling you the truth here, 29 fails. But anyway…**

**Ages:**

**Max, Fang, Iggy: 17**

**Nudge: 14**

**Gazzy: 13**

**Angel: 8**

**Yeah, I'm done so, I NO OWN.**

I started running out of the classroom for 3 reasons.

1) I needed to run away from the fan girls, yep, Fang and Iggy have competition now. (They now who we are and we got popular instantly, I truly don't know how or why.)

2) I needed to lose Max on my trail.

And 3) Iggy and me need to 'create' something for tomorrow.

See today is Thursday, tomorrow is Friday. I'm planning to have a long weekend tomorrow for Iggy and my plan; we are going to the other side, whatever that means.

I finally got rid of the fan girls for once and for all.

_Skip to lab._

"Come on, let's finish this experiment and then hide it in first period." I simply said and got out baking soda.

"Let's get er' done."

"Wait, we need some gasoline for the explosion."

"Right here. And why do we need this?"

"So when the foam starts foaming, it can explode across each hall."

"Ah right."

"Do we have the stuff for the fireworks?"

"Titanium," Iggy mumbled as he felt the materials. "Strontium, Zinc, Sodium," He mumbled some other stuff. "Yeah, we have them."

"Well we have to get everything done soon; Max is gonna murder us if we don't get home by 4:00."

_Time skip…_

Finally we were done with our bomb. When it explodes, it should flood the main hallway with foam. After that, we will be sent home, 3 day weekend for me.

We put everything in place and flew home. I mean, we only had 10 minutes left to spare.

Within 8 minutes we got home. With our ninja moves we tried to seek in. Keyword: Tried.

Max found us and interrogated us with our weakness, The Bambi Eyes. We said what we were going to do.

"WHAT?! ARE YOU F****** INSANE?!" Boy were we gonna get it. "Couldn't' you just like, I don't know, knock out the teachers? I mean, we have been fined $2,500 because of you guys."

"Max we're sorry-."

"Sorry ain't gonna fix the problem. Go to your rooms." Max commanded at us, rubbing her temple. She mumbled about how much this one is gonna cost.

**Time skip…tomorrow! Tomorrow! I LOVE YA TOMORROW! IT'S ONLY A DAY AWAY!**

We were told that we would have an important announcement, so we waited in the theater for Ms. Cross, the snooty principle. But all of us, even the kindergarteners, call her Ms. Crotch. She was in the school building, calling someone. That was our time to shine.

I tapped Iggy on his shoulder and he grabbed the button ready to push it.

Ms. Crotch walked out the main doors and stood right in front of it. Little did she know that would be her big mistake.

"Attention Westing Creek students. I am happy to announce-." She screamed when a huge foam ocean devoured her, which made the whole campus erupt with laughter. When she was able to get her head over for a few seconds, she yelled "ZEPHYR AND JEFFRY!"

"And for the finally!" I exclaimed, pressing the second button.

Fireworks shot up in the dark theater.

_Bang Bang Bang!_ The fireworks exploded with fury. Lights covered the ceiling. After they were done, 3 new kids opened the door on the other side. I guess they were the announcement. The little boy, I guess around Angel's age, walked up to Ms. Crotch. The boy had blond hair with red tips. All the girls stated awing at him. When he saw her face, he made a disgusted look, which made everyone laugh. He saw the microphone and picked it up.

"Hi." He said which again made the girls squeal. "That's your principle?" He pointed at Ms. Crotch. Some replied yes. He took a few seconds. "I feel bad." Everyone started giggling. "Holy Crap, she is ugly!" He yelled and ran to his sister, who walked up on the stage. This made everyone crack up. The older brother, who was around Nudge's age, followed. The brother and sister looked at the principle.

"Holy crap that is the understatement of the year." The brother said, while the sister stayed emotionless and picked up her younger brother. "Come on, let's go. We'll go to school another day." They walked off and into the hall.

A few seconds later we were running out of school, in me and the others case including Ella (Iggy was carrying her, much to the fan girls disliking), flying out of school. When we got home, we collapsed on the couches. Nudge was the one to break the silence.

**(This part is gonna disgust me.) **

"SO! WHAT'S THE PUNISHMENT NOW? DO EVERYONE'S HOMEWORK? CLEAN THE HOUSE? NO MORE FARTING WHEN NOT NEEDED? NO GOING TO THE BEACH? OH THAT'S A GOOD ONE CAUSE THE BEACH IS ONLY A FEW STEPS AWAY FROM THE HOUSE SO THAT WOULD BE SO TEMPING BUT THE WOULDN'T BE ABLE TO GO AND WE COULD TEASE THEM WHILE WE TAN! SPEAKING OF TANNING FANG YOU LOOK LIKE EDWARD CULLEN! COME ON, JACOB IS WAY SEXIER THAT A VAMPIRE-."

"NO WAY! EDWARD IS SO HOTTER!" Ella interrupted.

"NOPE! DID YOU SEE JACOB SHIRTLESS I MEAN HE IS SO DELISH!"

"FINE THEN SHOW ME!" The two ran upstairs to the computer room.

"So what is it? Let me guess, grounded for a month." Iggy said.

"No, go get me cookies and we'll be fine." Max said. What, no threats to kill us?

"Max, do you have a fever?" I asked.

"No, I just need cookies. Go ask my mom to make some." Wow Max, you have changed…whatever. We run upstairs to find her mom.

**Max's p.o.v**

I wait for the boys to go upstairs to the 3rd floor. I went into Angel/Nudge's room. It had the second best scene. It showed the ocean.

We're in Long Beach California, and the best is that it's right on the beach. Long story short. Battle is over, settle in the world. Nudge picked California. We said it was fine. Ella, Angel, Nudge, and Dr.M voted a.k.a begged to have something luxurious because we haven't had anything like it, I mean come on WE LIVED IN TREES. Moved to Cali. C.S.M paid for luxury house. Went to school. Here we are.

Their room had Pink and Purple everywhere.

I know, I shuttered too. Angel was brushing one of her many teddy bears. No matter how many we get, she won't love it like Celeste. I knocked on the open door and walked in.

"Max!" Angel yelled. She dropped her teddy bear called Charms and flew into my arms. She smiled to my face. Even though it looked like her normal self, I knew she was hiding something.

_That's why you are the leader_. She thought to me.

I smiled back to her. _I need to ask you something._

_Ok._

I sighed. _You know those new kids at school?_ She nodded to me. _I feel like something is wrong with them._

_I do too. I'm afraid they will hurt us_. She was hugging me now. _And the worst part is-is._

_You can tell me._

"I HAVE A CRUSH ON THE LITTLE BROTHER!" Angel yelled.

Nudge and Ella ran towards us.

"OMG NO WAY! YOU HAVE THE HOTS FOR THE LITTLE BROTHER! AHHHHHHHHHHH! ZOMG I HAVE TO TELL YOU SO MUCH! WE HAVEN'T EVEN GIVEN YOU THE TALK! YOU HAVEN'T EVEN MADE IT TO THE 5TH GRADE VIDEO THEY GIVE TO EVERYONE AND YOU ARE ALREADY GROWING UP!" Nudge started dragging her out of the room. "COME ON, I HAVE TO SHOW YOU THE MAGAZINE ABOUT HOW TO TELL WHICH ZONE YOU ARE WITH YOUR CRUSH, OR HOW TO TELL HE LIKES YOU, ZOMG I HAVEN'T SHOWN YOU THE HOW TO MAKE HIM TAKE YOU AND HIM TO THE NEXT LEVEL! WE MUST TEACH YOU THE WAY OF THE GIRLS!"

I sighed.

"They grow up so fast…"

**Finally done. BYE! #tired #practicing Flam paradiddle-Diddle**


	3. THIS MEANS WAR! yes a chappie!

**WEEEEEEEEEEEEEHEHEHEHEHEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EE! *walks into a wall* HAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHHAHAHH!**

**Maxy: Excuse her stupidity, she's high on pocky.**

**Me: *rolling on the floor* I CAN'T FIND MY KEYBLADE!**

**Maxy: It's in the kitchen where Roxas, Xion, and Axel are. *whispers* NOT REALLY.**

**Me: TO THE CHERRY-MOBILE! *bat man theme song* WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!**

**Maxy:*face palm* it looks like I have to get the tranquilizer gun again. GET BACK HERE!**

**Me: NEVER!**

**Maxy: All rights go to their owners, we no own! GET YOUR SPANISH BUTT OVER HERE NOW!**

**Gazzy's p.o.v Saturday**

Thanks to us, we have no school for a week! It's a miracle! The only thing is I'm bored. I sink more into my green beanbag as I sigh of boredom. All of the sudden I hear running footsteps.

I instantly get into my fighting position. Soon I see a shadow come closer. I was about to punch it when I see its Iggy. I quickly pull back my hand. What?! Blame Max for training us like that when I was younger. Ah, the days of my adorableness.

"I have the best idea ever. And trust me, Max is gonna kill us." A smirk grew on our faces. "Gazzy, my young friend, it's time for a quick trip to the other side."

**UGG I HATE TIME SKIPS BUT SKIPPING TO THE TRIP!**

"Right behind that door, is something you have never experienced. When you cross this door, you will be a man. Are you ready to go?" Iggy asked.

"Yes, let's do this thing."

Iggy slowly felt the door, and then slowly opened it. Right in front of me, was the girls' bathroom. It was time to explore.

I went through the cabinets. There were toothpaste, brushes, and there were these items.

They were in 4 colors. Three shades of pink and one purple. It had a BIC logo on it. I thought they only made pens? They also had some blades on them. I quickly dismissed them and continue to search.

When I went into the bottom drawers, I found really weird stuff. I threw it at Iggy and asked a question.

"Iggy, what's M-I-D-O-L?"

"A pill for when a women, how do I say this? Stomach's hurt."

I didn't comprehend what Iggy was nipping at so I continued to search. Then what I saw next, was unbelievable. I ripped through the bag and attacked the hell wrapped in yellow materials.

"WHAT? THEY SELL WINGS ON COTTON? WHAT THE HELL ARE THEY THINKING?!"

When I was gonna complain on the subject, I heard footsteps come closer. I was in panic mode. I didn't know what to do. Hey, don't give me that look! I'm no Max ok?! Slowly the doorknob turned to open. Then there was a high pitched scream, which belonged to Angel and Ella. Slowly their shocked faces went dark.

"This." Ella growled.

"Means." Barked Angel.

"War." They snarled together, sending daggers at us, which was harmless on Iggy.

**And we are done with editing. Good night, Merry Christmas, farewell District 12, Have a Maximum Christmas and a Percy Jackson New Year.**


	4. World War I part one

**You guys still hate answering me, but I wanted to start up again. I have almost no life because The Walking Dead is taking a break.**

**Mystery Girls p.o.v**

**Text messaging (She doesn't talk too much verbally until later) Bold is her, Italics are the mystery older brother's, and underline is the mystery little brother's.**

**See, THIS IS WHY I HATE SCHOOL! **

_This isn't a school, its hell with fluorescent lighting._

I wish I could point to the school and say YOU! Off my planet!

**One day.**

How long do you think until she finds us?

_I'll give it one month._

**I say near Christmas.**

**I say near New Year's!**

**But what if she never finds us?**

_That's very unlikely but I guess we could stay._

YAY! I CAN HAVE FRIENDS!

**AND I CAN BEAT THE BOYS' ASSES INTO NEXT WEEK!**

My older brother slapped my head.

_**Language!**_

**Says the one that said hell.**

I high-fived my little brother, a.k.a Lilith, and rustled up his blondish hair.

_Anyway, let's go home now._

I turned off my phone and ran with my brothers to our house.

After walking half way in the forest, we were almost there.

You could hear the mocking jays serenade the forest with well-formed chirps. You could feel the light breeze embrace your skin. You could smell the aged oak wood. When you would walk, the light crunching of the leaves that have fallen from the tree would follow. This was the symphony of the fall's forest.

Soon we found the rapids. We grabbed hold of the rope and swayed to the other side. You know, like in Bridge to Terabithia?

Within 20 seconds, we got to our home. It's not just any home though; this is a tree house so huge, yet hidden deep in the forest.

Ok, so let me give you a little open house on this baby. Long story short, 2 months ago we found this tree house (It works like a house, but in nature.) abandon. Being the people we are, we searched the house. Rich guy owns it, left it a while ago; we took it, my house now. It can house like, what 9 people. Thank you rich guy.

We climbed up the rope and went straight in our rooms. We weren't angry at each other; we just change into more comfortable clothing.

We looked at each other's clothing. My little brother wore a gray undershirt and jeans, and my older brother wore a white undershirt and jeans too. I wore a blue tank top and shorts. We were all barefoot. We have a rule in this house, I mean tree house. The limit of clothing for boys is undergarments and bottoms; girls must have undergarments, at least SOMETHING covering your torso, and bottoms. Anything less, there will be trouble.

Plus, it's easier to get food, like fish. Yes I said fish, you know like barehanded fishing? Speaking of that, I have to go get some.** (Hillbilly Handfishin'!)**

**Angel's p.o.v**

"Ok troops, a.k.a Ella and Nudge, we need to come up with an awesome plan to get back on Gazzy and Iggy for infiltrating our privacy!"

"Question, how do you know what infiltrating means?"

"I don't know. Anyway, any ideas?"

"OH! ME! ME! PICK ME!" Nudge begged.

"Yes Nudge?" Nudge formed a huddle.

"I know this is very football like, soccer like, basketball like, and a whole bunch of other sports like to do a huddle because I mean who huddles when they don't play sports I mean really? Come on, all we need are jerseys, shorts, and tennis shoes! Oh but the shoes should be pink and purple. Oh and the jerseys should have glitter and matching earrings! Oh and-."

"Nudge! Get to your idea!" Ella whispered screamed.

"Oh right! Anyway," She described the idea, which for once wasn't half bad.

"Ok, IT'S SHOW TIME!"

***star wars theme song* Time warp! ONE HOUR LATER! **

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!" I screamed.

"P-please don't hurt us." Ella stuttered.

"I'm too young to die!" Nudge complained.

"No, not the knife." Ella whispered.

"Please anything but the knife!" I begged.

"ANGEL!" Gazzy screamed.

"ELLA!" Iggy yelled.

"WHAT ABOUT ME?!" Nudge sobbed.

"NUDGE!" They both screamed. Iggy kicked the door opened and Gazzy leapt into the room.

"Where is he?" Iggy looked around, which was a fail in itself.

"Oh he isn't here." Ella said.

"No, he isn't." I growled. Soon they were surrounded by the three of us.

"ATTACK!" We all dog piled Iggy and Gazzy. We put them in chairs and duct taped them. We grabbed all of our girly stuff and rushed back to the boys.

"It's go time."

**And I am truly sorry to say that I must end it here. I do have good news though. Meet the new member of our team…Mystro! Yes it's spelled with a 'Y' for a reason. He is so nice to Maxy and I SO TREAT HIM WITH RESPECT!**

**Mystro: Hey guys.**

**Maxy: So yeah. PEACE OUT!**


End file.
